Various polymeric materials have been prepared as dispersants for nonaqueous dispersions, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,249,454; 3,484,261; 3,514,500 and 3,580,880. The dispersants of this invention are distinct from the above in that they have a pendant surfactant group attached to the polymer backbone by a vinyl ether linkage. The latter two patents disclose dispersants which have a backbone of one polarity and a pendant group of a different polarity.